


Little Joys

by holloway88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, I just wanted to write everybody gushing over viktor and yuuri's kid, M/M, Viktor and Yuuri had a surrogate baby and they named him Nikolai after Yuri's grandpa, because Yuri would be the BEST big brother in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: "Yurio when are you coming home for the holidays?" Viktor's voice boomed through the speaker on Yuri's phone, lying face up on his desk."The flight leaves on Friday late at night, so I won't be in until Saturday morning." he answered, his hands were busy searching through his desk drawer for his notebook that he needed to pack for his homework. "Hey, would it be alright if I brought somebody with? They can't go home for the holidays, so..."- In which Otabek goes home with Yuri for the holidays, and meets Viktor, Yuuri, and their son Nikolai.





	Little Joys

"Yurio when are you coming home for the holidays?" Viktor's voice boomed through the speaker on Yuri's phone, lying face up on his desk.

"The flight leaves on Friday late at night, so I won't be in until Saturday morning." he answered, his hands were busy searching through his desk drawer for his notebook that he needed to pack for his homework. "Hey, would it be alright if I brought somebody with? They can't go home for the holidays, so..."

"Of course!" Viktor practically yelled, "Anybody who can't go home for the holidays is welcome at our house. But who is it? Do I need to worry about them around little Nickolai? Are they your friend? Will I get a name?" he listed off questions faster than Yuri could process them, and all he could manage was a loud groan that effectively shut Viktor up.

"I'll text you everything you need to know, but all you need to know right now is that you do not have to worry about Nikolai. He has two younger sisters that he adores."

"Oh, wonderful! Okay, yes, you can bring him along." Viktor said. "Anyways, Nikolai is getting so excited to see you! He keeps talking about 'big brother is coming home soon' and 'I wanna see brubber'. He's adorable!"

"You think everything he does is adorable, even when he shits." Yuri said curtly, his cheeks flushing at the thought of the little toddler back in Japan gushing over him. "Tell him I'm excited to see him too." he mumbled.

"Oh I will." Viktor said. "Oh, here, Yuuri wants to talk to you!"

"Hi Yuri." Yuuri said, a lot quieter and less energetic than Viktor.

It was a miracle the two are so in love with how different they are. "Hey."

"How have your classes been going? Are you done with finals yet?" he asked, leave it to Yuuri to bring up school.

Yuri huffed, "They're fine, and I still have one more in an hour but after that I'm done." he explained, sighing in relief when he finally found that damn notebook.

"What class is it for?"

"The child psych class." he said, shoving the notebook into his backpack triumphantly. "It'll be an easy final, the professor gives us slideshows and study guides, and I studied all last night and this morning for it."

"That's good! Good luck!" he said sweetly. "Well, I'll let you go. See you on Friday, right?"

"Technically Saturday morning, but I leave Friday, yes." Yuri repeated.

"Right, of course. Bye, Yuri!"

"Bye." Yuri clicked the end call button on his phone and looked around at the mess his dorm room had become. Clothes were thrown about and papers were scattered. With a mix of finals and packing for the holidays, he was a mess. He picked his phone up and dialed his most talked-to contact: Otabek.

It rang a few times before he heard the familiar voice of the other student, "Hello?"

"Hey, Beka."

"What's up?"

"We're all set for Friday, so it won't be a surprise anymore."

"Thank you, that really makes me feel better about going. I didn't want to intrude." he explained.

"No problem." Yuri bit his lower lip. "But, Beka... I didn't tell them about _us_ , at least not yet."

"Why not?"

"I think I should tell them in person... I mean, they won't care, _obviously_ , but I didn't want to say it over the phone and have Viktor blow up my texts for hours with questions."

"Alright, whatever you think is best, Yura."

Yuri's chest fluttered at his nickname, he loved how it sounded coming from Beka's mouth. "Are you coming over after class?" Otabek just grunted in response. "Alright, I'll see you then. Bye." Yuri hung up and went back to packing, trying to de-stress before his last final of the semester.

-

After a very long plane ride and a lot of complaining from Yuri, the pair of students finally stepped out of the terminal and into the baggage claim area where they were immediately greeted by two men who gave Yuri the biggest hug Otabek had ever seen in his entire life. After they let go the little toddler on Viktor's shoulders made grabby hands for him, and Yuri reached out to hold him, smiling at the little boy.

"Nikolai, this is Otabek. You may call him Beka." Yuri told the little boy, who looked at Otabek with sparkling blue eyes. "He is my friend from college, and he's going to spend the holidays with us."

Nikolai huffed, "I wanna spend it with you!" he folded his arms and made a pouty face. Yuuri and Viktor cooed, awing over the child.

"You will spend it with me." Yuri said sternly, "And Otabek, and Papa and Dada." he reminded him.

Otabek was beaming the entire time, his chest feeling warm watching Yuri act so differently around the toddler. He was always so cold and harsh to everybody else, Otabek was surprised and happy that he was like this. "So, you're Yuri's friend?" Viktor asked, raising his brows at Otabek.

"Yes, Viktor, this is Otabek." Yuri interrupted, giving him a stern glare. "I met him last year in my sociology class." he said and handed Nikolai off to Yuuri.

"That's nice, why have you only just now told us about him?" Viktor asked.

"Because I don't have to tell you everything about my life?" Yuri countered, getting defensive. "Besides, I've been busy."

"For a whole year?" Yuuri asked.

Yuri shrugged, "Lot of projects... anyways, let's go get our bags." he nudged Otabek's arm and walked away from the group to the spinning belt of luggage.

"They seem nice." Otabek said as they watched the luggage roll by, looking out for their shared suitcase.

Yuri shrugged, "They're nosey, that's what they are." he was about to speak again when he was cut off by the force of a small child slamming into his leg, wrapping around it. He looked down to a grinning Nikolai and he smiled back. Yuri's eyes lit up and he turned to put his backpack towards Otabek. "Here, get the small bag out of the middle pocket." he said. Otabek complied, pulling out a little brown paper bag. "Now give it to him." he whispered.

Otabek nodded in understanding and squatted down to be level with the child. "Hey, Nikolai." he said.

Nikolai blinked and hid his face behind Yuri's leg. "Hi." he said quietly.

"Yuri and I brought you this present from St. Petersburg." he said and opened up the bag, pulling out a small stuffed wolf puppy.

Nikolai's eyes lit up again and he smiled, jumping off of Yuri's leg and to his feet where he grabbed the stuffed animal from Otabek's hands. "Really?" he gasped. "You and brubber got this for me?" he asked.

Otabek nodded again, "Yuri said wolves were your favorite animal, and I saw this at one of the shops I work near." he smiled.

"Thank you!" the kid was weirdly well behaved for only being four or five years old, he hugged Otabek in a quick bear hug and then hugged Yuri again. "Thank you brubber! Thank you Beka!"

"You're welcome." Yuri said and poked him on the nose. "No, go back to Papa." he shooed him off and turned back to Otabek after Nikolai ran to his dads.

"He really looks up to you, doesn't he?" Otabek asked.

Yuri's cheeks flushed and he shrugged, "I don't know, I guess so... you know how kids are." he said. "Oh, shit, there's our bag!" he pointed to the big cheetah print suitcase that was sliding past them. Otabek rushed over to grab it, pulling it to their side. "Well, let's get the fuck out of the airport. I am so over traveling." he said and walked back towards Viktor and Yuri, leaving Otabek with the bags per usual.

"Only one suitcase?" Viktor asked suspiciously.

"We shared to save money, checking a bag is too damn expensive." Yuri answered quickly, unaware of his still red cheeks.

"Mhm, alright." Yuuri said, not sold, and turned away from them. "Let's go, the car is parked this way."

-

The ride back to the Katsuki-Nikiforov home was a short one, they were lucky to have missed the morning traffic and once they were out of the city it was smooth sailing from there. Nikolai bounced in the car seat the whole way home, excitedly telling Yuri everything that happened to him in the past few months he had been away at college that he missed. Yuri and Otabek listened with open ears, smiling and laughing with the child. Yuuri and Viktor talked in the front seats, once in a while getting into the conversation with the three others.

When they finally got home Yuri was so happy he thought he might cry. "I have to pee, so bad." was the first thing out of his mouth, and he quickly raced into the quaint house, leaving Otabek to fend for himself.

"So, Otabek, what's your major?" Yuuri asked as he walked next to Viktor, looking back at Otabek trailing behind them.

"Engineering,"

"Ooh, that sounds hard." Yuuri exclaimed.

They walked into the house and Otabek continued following Yuuri down the hallways. "This is Yuri's room, I assume you'll both stay in here so I'll bring up the air mattress and some extra bedding." he said with a smile. "And, don't mind my husband, he's a bit... outgoing, and he doesn't really have a filter." he gave a sheepish smile and left Otabek to be alone in Yuri's room.

Looking around it was exactly what he expected Yuri's room to look like. Of course he had seen his dorm room, many times, but his room at home was different. Posters were plastered over the walls, various animals, figure skaters, and music stars. He had a simple desk, mostly empty save for some books that Otabek didn't recognize. There was an old chest at the foot of his bed with throw pillows and a blanket draped over it, it was very nice looking. Not wanting to intrude too much, Otabek settled on resting the suitcase against the wall and set his backpack down next to it. He pulled his coat off and draped it over the back of Yuri's desk chair, just in time for the blonde to return.

"Hey, sorry, I was seriously going to piss myself."

"It's okay," Otabek shrugged. "I think Yuuri went to get an air mattress for me."

"Oh." Yuri scrunched his brows and looked at the ground. "We'll tell them at dinner, alright?" he promised.

"Alright, whatever you think is best." Otabek nodded and smiled.

"Well, let's go to the living room before we get attacked by Nikolai."

The pair walked out of Yuri's bedroom, closing the door behind them, and Otabek followed Yuri through the traditionally styled Japanese house to the main room. Nikolai was sitting on their modern couch, playing with some toys. Viktor and Yuuri were close by, in the kitchen just around the corner. "What were your plans today, Yurio?" Viktor asked.

Yuri groaned, "I think we're going to go to the onsen, he's never been to one."

Yuuri nodded, "I think you'll like it! Most people do, anyways."

"I wanna go! I wanna go!" Nikolai jumped off the couch and rushed over to them, grabbing into Yuri's hand. "Can I papa? Can I go too?"

Viktor shot Yuri an apologetic look before nodding, "Of course, зайка. But you have to do everything that большой брат says."

Nikolai nodded fast and grinned. "Of course!"

"Well, when you get back we can have dinner. What do you want tonight?" Viktor asked.

Yuri shrugged, "What do you want for dinner, Nikolai?"

"I want Dada's cats-udon!" he exclaimed.

Yuuri laughed, "It's katsudon, little one." Nikolai tried to mimic Yuuri's pronunciation to no avail. "We'll work on that later, but alright we can have that. I'll stop by the store while you all are out."

"Well, let's go. Go get your bag and some clean clothes, Niko." Yuri said and the small child raced off to his bedroom.

"Please don't let him drown,"

"God, Viktor, I'm not going to let anything happen to him." Yuri rolled his eyes in annoyance and marched back to his room, Otabek following behind. "I'm not incompetent, I wouldn't let a fly land on the little brat's head." Yuri sapt, unzipping the suitcase angrily and digging through it to find some clean clothes. "Here, you should wear this when we get out. I like how it makes your ass look." he threw a wad of Otabek's clothes at him and Otabek chuckled, putting them in his backpack. "Put mine in there too."

Otabek complied and once they were ready they left Yuri's room and found Nikolai already waiting by the door.

"Ready to go?" he asked excitedly, clinging to his backpack with a grin on his face.

Yuri nodded, "We'll be back!" he called.

"Wait, wait!" Viktor rushed through the house and scooped Nikolai up, giving him a big kiss on the forehead. "Be good for them okay?" he said sternly.

"Okay, papa!" Nikolai wrapped his arms around Viktor's neck in a tight hug and then squirmed to get put down.

"Say by to Dada too." Yuri nudged him and he rushed to Yuuri's side, hugging his legs.

"Bye, Dada!"

"Bye, Niko." Yuuri smiled and watched as he rushed off.

Yuri led Otabek and Nikolai outside, holding onto Niko's gloved hand to make sure he didn't run in front of them. "It's a short walk," he told Otabek.

"Alright."

"Beka, I want Beka to carry me!" Nikolai said.

Yuri stopped walking and looked at Nikolai. "Well? You have to ask him nicely, Niko."

Nikolai turned to Otabek and made grabby hands at him, "Please carry me, Beka!"

Otabek nodded and squatted down. "Want to ride on my shoulders?" he asked.

Nikolai's eyes lit up, "Yeah! Yeah!" he exclaimed.

"Alright, help him on, Yura." Otabek said and Yuri complied, lifting the toddler onto Otabek's shoulders. "Hold onto my head, Niko."

Nikolai did just that and Otabek stood back up carefully, holding onto the child's legs to keep him steady. "Yay!" Nikolai shouted. "I'm taller than you, Yuri!" he said with a smile.

"Yeah you are! One day you probably will be, you know."

They walked down a short path on a sidewalk until they came to a small building. Otabek followed Yuri inside, bending down to fit both he and Nikolai into the door at the same time. Yuri greeted the owners and they spoke in Japanese, Otabek not understanding much of it. He just waited patiently until Yuri came back and led them to the showers. Otabek bent down and Yuri plucked Nikolai off of his shoulders, putting him on the ground.

"Okay, Niko, come with me and I'll help you okay?" Yuri said. "Beka, you put the backpack in there, and then strip and shower off first." he instructed.

"Okay." Otabek said and did as told. Yuri helped Nikolai with his bag and clothes, handing him his little bath trunks to change into. Otabek stripped, put his clothes in the same cubby as his backpack, and turned on the shower, rinsing off with the soap that was in there. It vaguely reminded him of showering off at a YMCA he once went to when he visited the United States.

"Ready to go?" Yuri asked. Otabek nodded and followed Yuri out to the actual onsen, Nikolai leading the way excitedly in his little swim-trunks with sharks on them.

"Can I go in yet?" Nikolai asked, standing at the edge of the water.

"Let me get in first so you don't slip." Yuri said and stepped in after taking his towel off. Otabek did the exact same thing Yuri did and followed him closely. Once they were both in Yuri held out this arms and grabbed Nikolai and lifted him gently into the water.

"Hot, hot!" Nikolai hissed and squirmed a bit.

"Shhh," Yuri hushed him and scooted him back against the wall. "There are other people in here," he scolded and Nikolai nodded and calmed down.

The three sat against the wall with their heads leaned back, Nikolai trying to mimic everything Yuri was doing (even if once in a while he got distracted and tried to make splashes in the water).

"Hey Brubber, are you and Beka gonna be like Dada and Papa?" Nikolai asked.

Yuri's cheeks heated up, "What are you talking about, Niko?" he snapped.

"You and Beka look how Dada and Papa look at the onsen."

 Yuri scooted farther away from Otabek and sighed, "Fine." he grumbled. "Do you want to know a secret, Niko?"

"Yes!" he shouted, "I wanna know a secret!"

"Shh!" Yuri scolded.

Nikolai smacked his hands over his mouth and stared at Yuri with wide eyes. "I wanna know a secret." he whispered.

"Me and Beka are like Dada and Papa, but we aren't married. We're just boyfriends." he said and Nikolai's eyes grew even wider and his mouth gaped.

"I knew it."

"But!" Yuri said quickly, "You can't tell anybody. Not Dada, not Papa, not anybody." he said. "Promise?"

"I promise!"

"We're going to tell Papa and Dada tonight at dinner time."

"Can I tell them?"

"Nikolai, what did Yura just say?" Otabek interrupted.

"Right, don't tell anybody!"

"Very good." Yuri said and leaned back against the wall again. "Now, be quiet for a little while longer and then we'll go home, okay?"

"Okay!"

-

When they made it back to the Katsuki-Nikiforov residence they could smell dinner through the halls immediately upon opening the door. The thought excited little Nikolai so much that he raced through the house to the kitchen to jump into Viktor's arms while he was helping Yuuri cook. Yuri and Otabek opted to make a b-line for his bedroom, to unpack their things and to get a minute of alone time without a small kid or overbearing guardians breathing down their necks.

"Sorry Niko is so hyper, he's always like this." Yuri said and flopped onto his bed, hair splaying out everywhere. "Especially since I left."

"It's okay, I like kids. I think it's sweet how you are with him." Otabek responded, laying next to Yuri on his bed, ignoring the bedding and bed that Yuuri must have dropped off in his room sometime while they were at the onsen. "My sisters, when they were that age, used to follow me everywhere. They would cling to both of my legs at the same time and refused to get off until I agreed to play house with them."

Yuri laughed, "I'm glad Niko doesn't make me play house."

"Nah, it was fun. Well, once in a while it was fun. Sometimes all I wanted to do was play my video games or be by myself, but when they're that attached to you it's hard to say no."

Yuri nodded, "Yeah, I just feel so bad when I say no because he looks so crushed."

"But really, Yura, it's okay. I like spending time with you and your family, and I am grateful that I was welcomed here with such open arms."

Yuri smiled to himself and sighed immediately after hearing his name being shouted from the kitchen. Just seconds later the patter of Nikolai's feet were heard from down the hall, and he burst into Yuri's room without a knock. "Papa says it's time to eat!" he exclaimed and jumped onto Yuri's lap. "Does that mean we can tell him our secret?" he whispered.

Man, kids really don't forget anything.

Yuri sighed, "Niko, this is something that I have to tell them. Do you promise not to say anything until after I tell them?"

Nikolai sighed, "I promise."

The three trooped out to the kitchen and Yuri and Otabek helped set the table. When everything was prepared they all sat down, well kneeled, and started to dish out their bowls. The smell of Yuuri's katsudon was something that Yuri had missed more than he would have cared to admit, his mouth was watering at the sight of it. Viktor helped Nikolai get his food, mostly to make sure he didn't spill any, and Yuuri watched with a big grin.

Yuri had missed nights like this, and with Otabek with him it was even better.

"So, Niko, how was the Onsen?" Yuuri asked his son, who was smiling brightly.

"Fun!" he said happily. "Yuri and Beka were the best big brothers ever! Beka carried me on his shoulders when we walked there!" he explained.

Yuri watched him talk, ready to interrupt at any moment, but he never did spill the news. Yuri was thankful. "That was nice of him! Did you say thank you?" Viktor asked and Nikolai nodded quickly.

"What did you think of it, Otabek? That was your first time in one, right?" Yuuri asked, taking a bite of his food.

Otabek nodded, "It was very nice. A little hard to get used to, at first, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as I imagined." he said and smiled sheepishly.

"Good! My parents actually run an onsen, we'll have to go some time while you both are in town. My mom makes the best katsudon, so if you like this you'll love hers." he continued.

Otabek smiled graciously, "Thank you I do, and I'm looking forward to it!"

Nikolai kept shooting Yuri angry glares from across the table, urging him to speak now or forever hold his god damn peace. Yuri kept engaging in idle conversation before he finally spoke up about the big secret Nikolai was dying to share with his parents.

"So uh," Yuri said sheepishly and stared at the bowl of food in front of him. "I lied to you. On the phone. When I said that my friend didn't have a place to go for the holidays." he started. Viktor and Yuri shared a confused look. "Well, he doesn't have a place to go for the holidays. That much is true. But he's not my friend. He's actually my boyfriend, that I've been dating for the past year." he said and the silence in the room could be cut out with a knife.

Nikolai cheered after a few seconds, "And I guessed it, Papa! At the onsen! I said that they are like you and Dada!" he said triumphantly.

"Yes, and Niko has been dying to share the secret with you for the entire afternoon." Yuri sighed and stuffed some food in his mouth. Otabek just sat there quietly, not wanting to say anything in Yuri's defense because he didn't have anything to say.

"Yuri Plisetsky, you've been dating him for over a year and you didn't tell us until now?" Viktor shouted, blinking at them in surprise. Yuuri put his hand on his husband's shoulder to relax him. "Yuri, you know we love you no matter what, _obviously_ , why didn't you tell us?"

Yuri shrugged, "I guess I was just busy... it never crossed my mind..."

Yuuri sighed, "Well I'm glad you told us now. I'm happy for you two!" he clapped his hands together with a smile. "I guess you won't be needing the air-mattress then, hah."

They ate the rest of their meal in a happy atmosphere, and once Viktor stopped asking a million personal questions the rest of the evening went by swimmingly. Nikolai went to bed shortly after they finished a movie in the family room, and Yuri and Otabek called it a night shortly after that. They walked into Yuri's room and closed the door, Otabek sighed in relief as he pulled his jeans off and traded them for some more comfortable pajama pants. Yuri did the same and changed into his gaudy cheetah print pj shorts and a tiger print tank top.

As embarrassing as he looked Otabek thought he looked super cute. Otabek slept in a plain black t-shirt with his pj pants and was very thankful that he remembered to pack his comfortable ones. There was a soft knock on the door after they were settled in bed, and Yuri got up grumbling.

Otabek couldn't hear what they were saying, but whatever happened resulted in Yuri becoming very flustered and slamming the door in Viktor's face. He tossed something onto his desk and crawled back into bed next to Otabek.

"He brought us fucking condoms, Beka. He handed them to me like it was fucking candy."

Otabek laughed and Yuri hid his face under the covers.

"It is so not funny, I never want to look at him again!"

"I don't think we'll need them here anyways, what with how much Niko adores you." Otabek said and Yuri groaned.

"Don't remind me, I'm already trying to come up with a time frame where he'll be gone."

Otabek laughed again and pressed a quick kiss on Yuri's lips. "Goodnight, Yura. I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Usually I don't use foreign phrases in fanfics where the characters are multi-lingual, because I am NOT at all, I can barely speak English. It is however a very popular trend in the YOI fandom, so I thought it would be fun to try. I didn't use Google translate but I can't confirm that my sources for these translations are accurate, lol. So I would HC that for the most part they all speak English around each other, since Yuri is still learning Japanese and for Otabek's sake especially. I would also say that Viktor's Japanese is coming along nicely and so is Yuuri's Russian, and Otabek speaks Russian very well. Nikolai is learning Russian, Japanese, and English but he's little so it's still fuzzy and mostly gibberish. 
> 
> зайка - Little bunny  
> большой брат - Big Brother


End file.
